The Everlasters
by HexDreams
Summary: This is a story about a group of people called Everlasters. It is in Twilight fanfics because that is the closes to it. If you want me to update please review.
1. Preface

Preface

My world is falling apart. Everything has always been peaceful between the humans and the everlasters, until now. Ever since the sixty-two deaths this year committed last year by everlasters there has been trouble. A war is starting. Everlasters are stronger and faster than humans that is how the deaths happen, we under estimate or raw strength. But humans know our weakness. Fire. Fire is the thing that can destroy us. If burned, even just a little, we will fade into nothing. There is nothing that can help us once touched by fire.

I am Mya. I don't have a real last name, I suppose I did once but I don't anymore. Everyone just calls me Mya Singer because of my voice. I am 108 years old, but my body is that of a sixteen year old. My best friend Taylor is human, but that has never affected our friendship. Most humans stay away from us for they fear us. Despite our treaty with the humans they know we can sometimes slip up and can unintentionally hurt humans.

All vampires call me Mya Singer because of my gift. Some of my kind have other special powers besides the accelerated strength and speed and can gain more powers in time. Some people can have many others none. I have my voice, not an ordinary voice. If I issued a command, any person unfortunate enough to hear me would be forced to obey. It's a cruel gift and not like most others. Apart from me, there is only one other known everlaster who can totally control anyone and he, Chase, is my best friend. Chase's power is not his voice but his eyes. If you stare into his eyes for too long you would be under his control. Because Chase and I can control humans and vampires, I fear that if a war would begin the vampires would try to use us to fight the humans. This is not what I want and I'm not one to be controlled.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My eyes darted to my alarm clock. I was late of course. Every day at 7:00 I meet Chase at our place. I jumped up and put on the first things my fingers touched. I grabbed my sneakers but didn't bother to put them on. I sprinted through the forest between my house and Chase's until I got to our place. Our place is a large treehouse we built a few years ago. Ever since then we meet here every day. I write short stories and the treehouse is where I write. Chase comes here just to keep me company and give me ideas.

When I got to the treehouse I noticed the door open. Inside Chase was sitting on one of the chairs he had built, his eyes trained on a book in his lap. He didn't have to look up to know it was me. He knew because of my smell. Everyone has their own smell, Chase's smelled like just after it rain in the desert. Well that was the closest comparison I could come up with, he smelled ever better.

"Hey Mya," he said.

He looked up so I smiled in return. I grabbed my notebook and sat down in the wooden chair beside of Chase so he could see onto my notebook. Chase is good looking like all everlasters. His hair is a shade darker than my light brown hair. His hair was short when mine ended in the center of my back. We were both the same pale shade. Chase's eyes are his most prominent feature. Our eyes are the same colors as humans, to help us blend in. My eyes are blue the color of the sky on a perfect sunny day and Chases eyes are light brown the color of warm melted chocolate. His eyes are much more beautiful than mine. If you saw Chase the first thing you would notice about him would be his eyes, were mine are ordinary. The only physical thing that distinguishes a everlaster from a human is that everlasters are unnaturally pale and extraordinarily beautiful.

I looked up at Chase always careful not to look straight into his eyes, that is how he controls you. It was difficult not to look into his eyes, but I've had lots of practice. That is part of his gift, there is something about him that made you want to look into his eyes.

"Do you…" I started to say but Chase cut me off.

"No, I don't know what you should write about."

"What book are you reading?" I asked, touching the blank spine of the book in his hands.

"It is a collection of vampire stories" Chase answered grinning. "Of course vampire aren't real but they are similar to us a few ways."

He had a point vampires were similar to us in some ways. Garlic dose not affect us in any way, and we don't sleep in coffins in fact we don't sleep at all. As for burned by the sun the sun dose not harm us but makes us uncompterbul. We can kind of taste the flavors in the air and the sun tastes like burnt rubber. Also in the sun the humans can see us as we really are. They can tell we stronger and faster than them and would be able hurt them easily, and can tell we are not as beautiful as we seem. They have an unconsouse warning to stay away from us. This is why most everlasters live in sunless places. Me and Chase live in Eugene Oregon. On sunny days it gives us an excuse to stay at the tree house all day.

"Want to just go to Taylor's , I can't think of anything to write about?"

Chase just nodded. Taylor would be home from High School any minuet, I was lost in thought longer than I thought. We were at Taylor's house in under a minute despite it being across town. Chase rang the doorbell and Taylor answered the door.

Taylor smiled and said "Hey guys come on in"

Taylor has dirty blond hair almost as long as mine, she is an inch shorter than me and a foot shorter than Chase. I met Taylor two years ago, when I was taking a walk she came up to me and asked if I had the time. I admired her for her courage, she was not scared of me and seamed not to care what I was. I introduced her to Chase and we have been best friends ever since.

Me and Chase sat down on the big couch in Taylor's living room. We were over here so often it felt like a second home.

"What do you want to do today?" Taylor asked

I shrugged "Humans are getting more hostile, there's not much we can do without causing a seen.

"Well you guys are some pretty evil monsters" Taylor teased, so I growled and Chase stood and lowered into a hunting crouch, playfully. "Lets just hang out here" Taylor finished.

We ended up playing Scrabble, one of my favorite games, but since everlasters minds work much faster than humans, Taylor and I were on a team. Chase still beat us two of three games, not by much though. At around five me and Chase had to leave so we'd be gone by the time Taylor's parents got home. Taylor's parents didn't like there daughters two best friends being everlasters. Chase ran with me all the way to my house at first I wondered why, but I soon found out.

When we got to my house Chase turned to look at me and I was confused to see he looked sad.

"Mya, do you think I could stay at your house tonight?" He asked.

"Of course" I answered automatically. I was going to ask him why but then thought better of it. If I needed to know he would tell me or he wanted to tell me he would, I was sure of that.

Once inside I read some of Chases vampire book, and he read a story I wrought long ago about when I became a everlaster and when I met him.

When I became a everlaster all I remember is I awoke alone in a dark forest. I didn't now who I was or even what I was. I was terrified. Chase found me leaning against a tree, hugging my knees to my chest. I wanted to cry but my eyes wouldn't comply. He came and sat silently beside me, I don't remember how long we sat there without moving or speaking. I didn't get hungry or thirsty, I didn't get tired. Eventually Chase began to talk to me he told me what we both were. Only then did I start to notice things about myself. I had deathly pale skin which was ice cold but the temperature didn't bother me, and my hearing and eyesight was amplified. Also my mind could process thing much to fast. When he asked me what me name was, was when I was pushed over the edge. Who was I? He quickly explained that he didn't know who he was either. That became our task, to find a name for each other. Chase suggested Mya when I asked why he replied "you look like a Mya". so that became my name. I suggested Chase for two reasons, first in old French Chase means hunt, and we met in a forest so it seemed fitting, although I never asked him what he was doing in the forest that day.

I looked out the window. I could see dim sunlight through the heavy fog and dense clouds.

"Want to go to the tree house now?"

Chase just nodded.

I went up the stairs into my small bedroom. I changed into a simple white t-shirt and jean shorts. Today I actually put on my sneakers, then I ran straight outside not bothering to acknowledge Chase who was still in the living room.

I knew he was still there because of the scent, his scent was still heavy in the air. I ran straight out into the forest and I sensed Chase's pursuit. He caught up with me quickly and said "race you" as he flew passed me. He beat me by a few seconds.

When I got inside I grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil, the tree house was stocked with everything we could possibly need. I walked over to a creek not far away. I sat on the edge of the bank with my feet stripped of shoes and socks and dipped they in the cool water. I started to draw the narrow creek but was soon distracted by the little bird flying around the tops of the trees. I stretched out my hand and called "come here little bird". Because of my gift the bird descended from the trees and flew right to my outstretched hand. I sighed as I stroked the birds feathers.

"I'm sorry little bird. Really I don't mean to take away anyone's will from them even from a little bird. You can go." As soon as the last words were out of my mouth the bird was out of my hand and disappeared into the trees. I continued to sketch the creek until I heard Chase call my name.

When I got to Chase he was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing but we should go to Taylor's. You know she will freak out if you aren't there approximately five minutes after she gets home."

I laughed at that even though it was an exaggeration. So we decided to race to Taylor's. Chase was far ahead of me when I caught their sent.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Chase was at my side in a instant, he had smelled them also. There were two of them I was sure. Two everlasters. I didn't know why they were here but I knew it could not be good.


	3. Authors Note

Authors note:

Hey guys thanks for reading but I haven't got any reviews although I have had MANY hits and visitors. So please review I am not going to continue the story if you guys don't tell me what you think. I also appreciate constructive criticism.

-Thanks, Kaylee Rae


End file.
